InComing Afterglow!
by AngelSunshine
Summary: She may not fly good, but she makes it up by running. After a Incident at Her school, Her School calls Rainbow Dash when they cannot reach her Parents. Rainbow Dash learns that she has a cousin named Afterglow and Learns that she cannot fly. Rainbow dash offers to teach her how to fly. Can Rainbow Dash teach this Rainbow-Striped Pegasus to fly or will she fail?


**Sunshine: How is it going Bronies? This is a story about my OC, Rainbow Blitz (Hats the name I got on the Ponies name generator :P). Now, Rainbow Blitz is Rainbow Dashes little sister and when she was born, She had no colors at all! Her Fur was White and so was her hair, also her eyes were Grey. How she got to have Rainbow Stripes? Wait and see :D**

**Ellis: Sunshine does not own MLP, But she does Own Rainbow Blitz, Her mane and fur color and the History, If you copy in anyway, We will report you for Copy Right D**

**Sunshine: Ellis... -.- But seriously, Copy Rainbow Blitz, you will pay! Bye :D**

_Italic: 'thoughts' or Memory_

**Bold: Speaking.**

Underline: Letters

_**Italic Bold: Journal entry**_

Normal: story through Authors words

_**(Derpy Hooves and Dinky Doo)**_

_**Dear Journal, **_

_**It's not that a I can't fly, I just can't go a few inch's off the ground. Its been like that ever since I was born. I don't know how, but my left wing has been dead ever since I took my first breath of air. No matter how hard I tried to move one single muscle in that wing...Nothing. I get bullied from the other Pegasus kids, saying that why I should have been born a Pegasus if I can't fly?. I ignore though, but it stills hurts though...I tried using my other wing but I always fall to the right since I need my other wing to keep balance. I always get cuts each time I try. **_

_**What? You thought the insults hurt? XD...I guess the insults do hurt...But I make up for not being able to fly by running :), I'm really fast. **_

_**Oh yeah! My Name is Rainbow Blitz!...I knew I was forgetting something when I was writing that! XD**_

_**My Mother is named Shadow Flower and my father is named Yin Yang. Both are Unicorns, Funny right? Both parents being Unicorns but having a Pegasus Daughter?. My Mom says I must have gotten it from my Grandpa Blue, Who was a Pegasus. Everyone in my family are Unicorns but grandpa Blue, My Cousin and my Great Grandmother. I guess I missed a generation. **_

_**I love Grandpa Blue, He was the one who gave me Feenie. Feenie is my Favorite doll, she is a Dark purple Pegasus with pink buttons for eyes. **_

_**My Grandpa gave me Feenie when I was a baby. **_

_**Tomorrow I go to flight school. My Father wanted me to go so I can at least fly with one wing or something. My Mother thought it was stupid for me to go if I can only fly with one wing but my father did not hear about it. He wanted me to go and that's that. **_

_**Well I have to go to bed, see you tomorrow."**_

Rainbow Blitz jumped down off her chair and made her way towards her bed. Pulling back the cyan blanket. Rainbow settled herself in, Feenie cuddled next to her as she turned out the lights. Rainbow blitz closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, Excited about her first day of school in the morning...

_**(Derpy Hooves and Dinky Doo)**_

"**Bye Mother! Bye Father!"** a young filly yelled before she ran towards the cloud school. 'Today is my first day! My First day! Today is my first day!' she sang in her head over and over as she made hops to the school, letting her right wing fly a teeny bit till her feet hit the ground, enjoying the feeling of the wind flying through her white hair that held rainbow highlights.

Rainbow Blitz stopped short at her classroom door, all excitement she felt instantly vanished.

'here go's nothing' she thought before she opened the door a stepped into the classroom. taking a quick glance around, many colts and filly's of all different colors chatted with one another at their desks, some of them in groups. Rainbow blinked her blue eyes before she took baby steps towards the teacher's desk.

A Stallion with gold fur and a blue mane glanced up from his papers, a warm and gentle smile spread across his face when he saw her.

"**Hello there, You must be Mrs. Rainbow Blitz?"** he asked, as he tilted his head to the left. Following his example, she tilted her head than bowed a little before she spoke in a shaky voice

"**Y-y-y-yes S-s-sir." **she stuttered before she shrank back. The Gold Stallion chuckled before he got up from his desk and stood in-front of her, **"My aren't you polite? My name is Golden Dig, your new teacher. It is nice to meet you Mrs. Blitz"** he said kindly as he draped one of his wings over her shoulders. Rainbow Blitz made a small smile, **"Its nice to meet you too. Sir" ** she said without a stutter.

Golden dig's mile grew before he turned to the rest of the class.

"**Everyone! May I have your attention for a minute?"** he yelled, drawing in everyone's attention, their curious eyes wide and ears pricked.

Nodding in approval for having everyone's attention, he continued, **"Everyone, This is Rainbow Blitz. She is starting here today so please kind to her and show her the ropes on how we run things around here" **

Rainbow Blitz shrank back, uncomfortable with all the stares from her fellow classmates. Golden dig gave her reassuring pat,**"Now Miss. Blitz, Why don't you take a seat next to Sugar cane...Miss Cane? Can you raise your hoof please?"**

A tan hoof sprang up into the air, notify Rainbow Blitz that must be Sugar cane. Rainbow blitz moved towards the hoof her eyes casted low, feeling the stares of her classmates on her back when she past. Reaching the hoof, she glanced up to see a tan filly with a beige messy mane look at her with a kind smile on her face. Sugar cane cocked her head towards the seat next to the window. Rainbow Blitz whispered a "thank you" when she sat down in her cloud desk. Golden Dig gave a nod of approval and began with the lesson.

Rainbow reached down to her back and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and began to take notes. Half way through the lesson, she felt a poke on her shoulder soon followed by a 'psst'. Rainbow glanced up to see it was her desk mate, Sugar Cane, giving her the same kind smile as before.

"**Hi, I'm Sugar cane. Nice to meet you."** she whispered.

"**Hi I'm Rainbow Blitz. But you can call me Rainbow or Rain"** she whispered back

"**Nice to meet you Rain."**

"**Like Wise"**

"**I never seen you around here in Cloudsdale before, Where are you from?"**

"**I'm from Ponyville"**

Sugar glanced at her with wide brown eyes, **"But your a Pegasus". **

"**Yeah but my mother and father are unicorns"** she explained, taking in a few more notes before glancing back at Sugar again.

Sugar gave a small 'ooh' then continued. **"were you adopted or something?"**

Rainbow blinked, She asked her father the same thing when she was little, **"No, I just missed a generation since my whole family are unicorns except for my Grandpa, my cousin, and My Great Grandmother." ** she explained.

Sugar gave a small smile, **"Cool"**, she looked up towards the bored again.

After 6 minutes of silence, she spoke again, **"are you by chance related to Rainbow dash?"** she asked, excitement layering her voice.

Rainbow smiled, **"yeah**, **She is my cousin"** she said proudly. Sugar broke into a huge grin, **"Really? I thought your mane looked similar to her. Except you have rainbow stripes which is reeeeaaaallly cool by the way"** she spoke excitedly.

This time Rainbow broke into a grin as she listened. After 15 minutes of listening to her jabber on and on about how rainbow dash is so cool, The Best flier in Equestria and how Rainbow was so Lucky to have a Cousin like her. Sugar stopped to take a breath, **"You must be a Fast flier as her too. I can;t wait to see you fly since today we have Flying practice." ** she whispered Rainbow's grin to a frown, _'out of all the days I had to come in for my first day, I had to choose the one where I had flying Practice? Oh no no no no no!_' she panicked in her head. Finally she found a new friend and she might lose her because of her disadvantage.

Sugar tilted her head in confusion, her eyes sparkling in concern, **"Whats wrong?" ** she asked.

Rainbow took a nervous gulp, **"w-w-well.. you see...Sugar... I can't exactly Fl-"** She was interrupted by a bell going off.

"**Okay everyone, time to go outside for flight practice."** said Golden Dig as the kids began to run out of the classroom.

Sugar got out of her desk and looked back at Rain, **"I can't wait to see you fly. See you later!"** she chirped before she flew out of the classroom. Rainbow looked t the door where Sugar flew out of.

Rainbow glanced down and rubbed her hooves together before slowly following out the door.

_**(Derpy Hooves and Dinky Doo)**_

"**Everyone! My name is Iron Arrow! I am new Fight Instructor since your old teacher, Mrs. Skies, Retired. The rules remain the same" ** a Mint-green Stallion with red hair and a Arrow going through a cloud cutie mark on his flank.

Rainbow stood next to a Filly with Pink fur and a White mane, who was whispering to a filly next to her.

Rainbow listened on, grimacing at the stallions Booming voice.

"**Rule One: Be respectful to every pony. If they may Fly Lower then you or not so good, do Not laugh or insult said Pegasus. They may not fly good now, but in the future they will excellently that will hold so much grave and speed"**

**Rule two: Wait your turn. All you have to do is be Patient .**

**Rule three: No flying when there is a storm coming**

**Rule Four: No Flying when the winds are to harsh or strong. We do not want any of you getting lost or hurt." ** Iron Arrow explained.

Rainbow tried to listen carefully, taking in each rule to memory.

When Iron arrow finished he began to count down the names to go on the course. One by one, filly's and colts disappear from the group, joining the others on the other side of the course with cheers and high-fives. With each passing name, Rainbow Blitz's anxiety grew more and more. _"I'm going to be a laughing stock! What if they laugh at me or insult me? What if I get kicked out?" _ she thought, feeling tears come to eyes.

"**Miss Rainbow Blitz!"** Iron arrows booming voice broke through her thought barrier. Rainbow Blitz looked up at her teacher, who gave her a smile. Rainbow took a deep breath and took shaky steps towards the him. Iron arrow glanced at his Clip board and grinned.

"**Judging by your record, I see that you are related to Miss Dash. Am I right?"** he asked, the smile on his face growing bigger.

The talking stopped suddenly as if someone pressed mute on a remote control.

Iron glanced up at the sky, his green eyes far away. **" ah...Rainbow Dash... Our Most gifted student we ever seen. The first pony to do the sonic rainbow...I remember that day so well..."** he said, as he walked down memory lane. Excited whisper's erupted from the group of colts and filly's. Rainbow Blitz glanced down, her ears pinned against her head

"_Way to go Rainbow Dash..."_ she thought bitterly.

"**I cannot wait to see your progress, Miss Blitz"** He said Kindly with a wink before he trotted off. Rain swallowed, Feeling her stomach heavy with stones as she trotted to the starting line. She felt as though the breath was sucked out of her, dread filling up in her small body. The Students stared at her with excitement burning like fire in their eyes, she dared not to look up, fearing that fire would make her go color-blind. Instead, she stared at the ground, being interested at the clouds that will comfort her fall.

Daring a glance, she looked up to see Sugar, Her beautiful brown eyes that looked like a does, looking back her. She smiled and mouthed the words: "good luck". Rain glanced down, she could almost hear Sugar's thoughts saying "_Not that she needs it"_

_**!**_

The Shrill of the bell rang in her, signaling her to go. But she felt as though her feet were turned into stones, keeping her tied down, giving pity to her. The heavily excited shouts of _**"Go go go!" **_chanted in the air.

"_do you give the horse his strength?" _

Rainbow braced herself as she tensed the muscles lurch forward, the muscles in her right wing throw open as her legs began to move. Everything felt as though everything moved in slow motion.

"_Or cloth his neck with a flowing mane?"_

The air swished through her hair as she ran by, making hops as her right wing flapped as hard as it could, sending a few inches of the ground before she fell again.

"_Do you make him leap like locust?"_

Each hop, her back leg muscles tensed themselves up and pushing forward, she felt her left wing drag against the ground. Collecting the fluffs of the clouds in her white feathers.

"_Striking terror with his proud snorting. He paws fiercely, rejoicing in his strength, and charges into the fray."_

Confidence bloomed inside Rainbow's tiny body as she ran, that same excited feeling washing over her each time she ran, feeling the wind kiss her face as she raced by. She challenged everything, she challenged the wind. She challenged the sky. She challenged the clouds. She challenged the wind. She challenged everything. Most of all, She challenged herself, she challenged to see if she could tire out. If she could tire out that excited feeling. She was drunk of that feeling.

"_he laughs at fear, fearing nothing;"_

Rainbow grins, not a shy or nervous grin. _'Come on! Who dares challenges me?'_ she screamed in her head, as her hooves pounded on the ground.

"_He does not shy away from the sword;"_

The chanted she heard before was gone, had she blocked It out? Or was it really gone? Were they surprised to see that her left wing was useless?

She does not care, she enjoys the feeling of the run.

"_The Quiver rattles against his side. Along with the flashing spear and lance. In the Frenzied excitement he eats up the ground"_

Rain makes a leap, her wing flapping furiously, covering the shift it dead body cannot do. With the speed she collected, she soars just for a bit before falling back down.

"_Is this what flying feels like?"_

"_he cannot stand still when the trumpet sounds"_

Rainbow stops, the finish line little ways away. Her eyes were pointed down, as she collects oxygen. Her breaths came out as pants, bits of sweat plastered on her forehead. A smile brakes upon her lips as she glances up. The smile disappears like a ghost as she stood in-front of her classmates. Her cyan eyes met many pairs of different colored eyes.

Shock, confusion, Disgust and surprise were layered in their eyes.

Her eyes looked left to right as she looked at each pair of eyes. Her ears were pinned back, that excitement she felt was gone. Only to be replaced with fear.

Roars of laughter echoed through the group. Rainbow shrank back, she felt sadness engulf her body. Eating greedily as she felt tears come to her eyes. _"They're laughing at me..." . _

"**What the heck was that?"**

"**your not a Pegasus. Your a fly-less loser!"**

"**Can't even get a few feet off the ground!"**

"**How are you even related to Rainbow dash at all?"**

Rainbow flinched at each insult thrown at her, _"Looks like rule one was left forgotten..",_ She quickly looked up at Iron Arrow, pleading for him to help her. To make it stop...to make be able to fly. Iron arrow looked back with shock and Pity in his gaze. **"Everyone! That is enough!" **He yelled, finally getting the message that her eye sent silently. He looked back at the kids angrily, **"Inside! Now!"** he yelled.

The Laughter soon died away, replacing with groans as each colt and filly flew back towards the school. Tears fell down Rainbow Blitz's eyes as she looked to the ground, _"Fly-less...Fly-less...Fly-less..."_ those words repeated themselves like a broken record gone off track. _"I tried...I tried...I soared..."_ she thoughts as each tear fell.

She felt a pair of wings drape over her shoulders. Rainbow looked up to the kind green gaze of Iron Arrow.

His wings pulled her closer as he whispered comforting things into her ear. The tears turned to sobs soon turned to hiccups

"**I'm sorry...I tried as hard as I could. I tried! Please don't kick me out!"** she pleaded over and over again, promising to keep up with all her work, to do extra exercises, get all A's just to not be kicked up.

Iron arrow looked on with sympathy, he listened to every word until he held up a hoof to her lips and gave a soft "shh"

"**Its okay, Your not going to be kicked out. Your still a Pegasus no matter what."** he said smoothly like a mother's tone to comfort her foal. Rainbow blitz looked up, soft sniffles were still heard as she listened on.

"**Like I said, "You may not fly good now but in future, you will fly excellently that will hold so much grace and speed." don't listen to the others. They are always competitive and first to make insult."** He soothed as he got up and led her to the school. Rainbow Blitz nodded, looking down at her hooves. Iron looked back down at her with a soft smile, **"I thought you were very fast. You may not fly good but you make that up with your speed. I could tell Running is in your heart. I saw fire burning in your eyes as you ran."** He chuckled as they walked down the hallway. Rainbow gave a small smile, feeling comfort by his words. _"He said I am fast..."_ she thought.

_**(Derpy Hooves and Dinky Doo)**_

**Sunshine: WOW! That is the longest chapter I ever wrote O.O, Of course I found muse when I was watching "The Bridge to Terribithia", it made me cry at the end :(. I got lazy at the end because it is like 3:30 at night where I am and I am very tired.**

**But anyway..I hope you enjoyed this wonderful story and I will see you tomorrow. bye~**


End file.
